1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a table with a top which can pivot around a lockable pivot axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different forms of tables with tops which can pivot around a pivot axis are known and have proven to give good results. The work surfaces of worktables, for example, can usually be adjusted to different angles, where in most cases the surface is pivoted around an axis which is parallel to one of the long edges. Especially in the case of tables with four legs, the axis is located physically in the vicinity of one of the long edges.
In the field of gastronomy, public events, etc., tables have become known which have two central table legs, which stand on splayed-out base parts. If their bases can be nested into each other, a large number of such tables can be stored in a relatively small amount of space after the tops have been tilted by 90°. A table of this type is described in WO 03/030683 A1. Each of the two legs is connected directly here to the table top by means of its own pivot axis, which is oriented at an angle to the top; the pivoting action must therefore occur independently around each of these axes.
The angled orientation of the pivot axis means not only that the table top pivots from a horizontal to a vertical position, but also that the bases, which extend outward from the legs, turn around their vertical axis. The two bases are therefore rotated toward each other, as a result of which the bases of several tables can be nested together and many tables can be stored in an extremely small amount of space.
The stability and especially also the ease of use of this known table with pivoting top, however, are unsatisfactory because of the independence of the two pivot axes.